


Seven Days

by KingAkiUwU



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Nisha, Each chapter just gets longer, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack's still a code monkey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pre Pre-sequel, Yes she calls him that in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAkiUwU/pseuds/KingAkiUwU
Summary: There are only 151 fanfics (at the time I'm writing this) for Jackisha and 2/3 aren't even Jackisha centric so I must fill a void myself.Nisha is the new CEO of Hyperion, and her conventions aren't exactly the best. Unfortunately for Jack, he just so happened to gain the role of her latest interest, and therefore must be at her every beck and call for the next 7 days, otherwise he'll probably end up getting strangled on her desk.Also unfortunate for Jack, a lot can happen in 7 days, which could lead to him getting strangled on her desk anyways.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> You know, with how gay I am, you'd think one of the gay couples would be my otp but somehow I fall for the straights

Jack paced back and forth through the confines of his office waiting for the call to come. Tassiter had scheduled a meeting with Jack earlier in the week, not telling him any details other than that if he wasn’t there on time he would be fired and that his assistant would call him when he needed to come. He had been worrying over the meeting for the past four days he knew about it. A meeting with the CEO of Hyperion never seemed to go well. Best case scenario, he’d be promoted, but the chances of that were slim. Worst case scenario… he tried not to think about that.

Jack was gladly jolted out of his grim thoughts by a ring from his echo. He quickly scrambled to answer, trying to not think that this could be his last day on Helios, “Hello, Jack,” Tassiter’s assistant sounded oddly uneasy as she spoke to Jack, “The CEO is ready for you.”

The worry in her voice made Jack’s heart sink. This wasn’t good. “What’s up, Tassiter being more of an asshole than usual?” He tried to lighten the mood, hoping that it was just morning jitters or something. Her answer only confused him.

“Ah, it’s Kadam now.” Jack didn’t realize he had been pacing again until he stopped in his tracks.

“What, he get married or something?” He chuckled, but the perplexion seeped into his voice. He hadn’t pegged Tassiter as one to feel anything, let alone love.

“Er… No. Tassiter… stepped down.” She obviously didn’t want to touch anymore on the topic, as she quickly changed the subject. “CEO Kadam will be seeing you instead. Please don’t be late.” 

Jack’s worry had evolved into confusion in only a few minutes. All he could hope was that this “Kadam” was a nicer guy than Tassiter, although hearing the worry in the secretary’s voice, that wasn’t likely.

As soon as Jack reached Tassiter’s, or rather, this new CEO Kadam’s office, he realized that it was very unlikely that Kadam would be nicer than Tassiter. The secretary’s voice trembled as she spoke into the intercom, “Your next meeting is here.” Jack assumed that she had been given approval, as she motioned for Jack to continue into the office.

The doors opened as he approached them, leading him into Tassiter’s old office. “Mr. Kadam?” He called out, trying to keep his voice calm and cool. He had been in this office a few times before, mostly to get lectured, but it was always Tassiter’s ugly mug sitting at the desk. This time, to his surprise, there were two people on the other side of the room. A fellow Hyperion employee and a person he assumed was the new CEO, fully clad in a cowboy get-up. 

He would have paid attention to more details of this mystery ‘Kadam’, had a hat not been covering their face, and had their hands not been gripping the Hyperion employee’s neck below them. The employee struggled underneath Kadam’s grip, trying to grab at any scrap of clothing to throw off their balance, but to no avail. Kadam was straddling the employee on the desk, hunched over and pushing him against the metal surface.

Jack watched in horror as the employee slowly stopped struggling and, after a few more seconds, went limp. That’s when Kadam looked up. That’s when he finally realized it wasn’t a ‘Mr. Kadam’, but rather a ‘Ms. Kadam’. Jack gulped as her yellow eyes pierced his very soul. Unlike his old boss, this Kadam was surprisingly sexy for being a CEO. Her body was heavenly, and she obviously knew it, proven by the tight clothes on it. 

Jack was once again snapped out of his thoughts when Kadam stepped off the body under her, something Jack had completely forgotten about, and started to speak, “Howdy, partner. John, is it?” She asked, pulling the dead Hyperion employee off her desk.

“Ah, no, it’s Jack… Ma’am.” He said at a complete loss for words. He couldn’t tell if that was because of bewilderment, fear, or something... else for his new boss, but he tried not to dwell on that.

“Ma’am?” She smirked, pausing with the body in-toe to look back at Jack. “I like it. But you can just call me Ms. Kadam.” She said, and continued pulling the body to the other side of the room, somewhat effortlessly. 

Jack peeled his eyes from her so he wasn’t being forced to look at the dead body that she had with her. 

He decided to instead look at the desk, which had been rearranged since the last time he had been there. Although rearranged might be too kind of a word to describe it. Papers were strewn all about, bottles of rakk ale sat right next to the computer, which displayed several error signs from what he could see, and a nameplate that seemed to have been simply turned around and hand-engraved sat at the very front. The nameplate, which had surprisingly neat writing for probably being engraved with a knife, read Nisha Kadam. 

Somewhere to his right, he heard a thunk, followed by several other receding thunks against metal. He looked back over at the woman he now knew to be Nisha, who had just shoved the Hyperion employee’s body down a garbage chute. She sighed, pulling her hat off and pushing her hair out of her face, “It’s a shame he went so quickly. It would have been nice to see him squirm a bit longer.” 

Nisha glanced back up at Jack, placing her hat back on her head. Her white and purple cowboy-esque outfit looked out of place against the Hyperion yellow behind her. “So, Jack. What did Tassiter want _you _here for?” She seemed as if she had asked that question several times before on that day, likely including the guy who was currently having a joy ride to the trash compactor. “Uhhh…” He started, which seemed to annoy his new boss. She walked over to the desk, searching through the mess of papers.__

____

____

“Goddamn paperwork. I tell ya, _becoming _CEO was the easy part.” Jack resisted the urge to scoff, mostly out of fear of turning out like the last guy. He had no idea what would make this woman tick and end up with him getting strangled to death on her desk, but he assumed scoffing at her definitely wouldn’t help.__

____

____

She pulled up a paper, causing several others to fly off in its wake, “Ah, here we go! Jack, the low-level Hyperion programmer.” She looked back to Jack, who had stood frozen at the opposite side of the office during the whole ordeal. “Why don’t you come over and take a seat, and we can discuss what Tassiter had in plan for you before he…” She glanced over at the garbage chute, smirking. “Stepped down.”

Jack had no intention of refusing Nisha’s orders. He quickly snapped out of his frozen state and made his way over to her desk where she had sat down and placed her boots on. “So, Jack,” she said as Jack sat down, “Seems Tassiter wanted to lecture you about something pertaining to... “ she paused, looking back down at the paper and squinting, “I’m not even going to pretend to know what any of this computer shit means.” 

She threw the paper behind her, an annoyed look on her face. “Last guy in here was also supposed to be ‘lectured’, and he got choked out on my desk.”

“Err… Strangled,” Jack idiotically corrected her purely out of instinct, “Choking is something you do on a… small piece of…” he trailed off as Nisha’s eyes narrowed at him.

“ _As much _as I’d like to get my hands around your pretty neck,” she continued, graciously ignoring his correction, “You’re far too handsome to die.” Jack stared at Nisha, at a loss for words.__

____

____

Nisha sighed, pulling her feet down from the desk to prop her face on her hand. “Still, I have to punish you in some way.” Danger flashed in her eyes as she smirked, eyes boring down on Jack. “How about this? You come to my every beck and call for one week, and if you do good, you won’t end up _strangled _on my desk.”__

____

____

Jack neglected to mention that being CEO, he would have to be at her beck and call if she asked anyways, instead just nodding, “Yes ma’a- er… Ms. Kadam.” Nisha’s eyes lit up, her smirk widening. 

“Well, strap in, cowboy. This is gonna be fun.”


End file.
